


all i want (is nothing more)

by catastrophes



Series: together, we are [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophes/pseuds/catastrophes
Summary: It’s been years for Seongwu, and only months for Minhyun, but they both know love doesn’t measure itself in minutes or days.





	all i want (is nothing more)

**Author's Note:**

> there's some blink and you'll miss it angst, but here’s my ongoing onghwang fluff contribution. it’s set as a continuation in the same verse of [how are you feeling this morning, my lover my lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112686) (there’s a couple of references but as the tag says, you don’t need to read the previous fic) enjoy!

 

Minhyun thinks that dating Seongwu isn’t all that much different to their pre-relationship status. Actually scratch that, Minhyun probably shouldn’t forget the constant kisses that now comes with the territory of having a boyfriend, and not just a best friend. Also the touching, all the damn touching he’s allowed to do. He’ll gladly admit it to anyone who asks that he especially enjoys those differences the most. (Who can blame him?)

But overall, their routine doesn’t change very much since they were well used to spending half their waking hours together anyway. Their mutual friends all but figured that Minhyun was pretty much practically already living with him, considering the amount of time he spent at Seongwu’s apartment rather than his own even prior to them going out.

(Minhyun initially used the excuse of the broken central heating system and his natural survival instincts of not wanting to die in winter but that soon segued into his obsession with Seongwu’s incredibly vast collection of the latest dramas and movies, and then later on, well, you can guess the rest.)  

So, it doesn’t come as much of a surprise at all when Seongwu asks Minhyun to officially move in with him one warm September afternoon.

“It’ll be _so_ much easier, since you won’t have to take the bus back to yours early in the morning before class, and it'll mean I’ll get at least one more of hour of sleep. This, again is another one of my brilliant win-win ideas,” Seongwu states with clear conviction during their indespensible weekly brunch visit, rice almost going everywhere with the way he shakes his spoon around.

Minhyun nods in agreement, and it doesn’t really take much to convince him. He can already see the clear analytical catalogue of positives of the situation in his brain, and the thought of lazy morning cuddles (and access to clean clothes) is number one and two at the top of said list. He's always hated rushing in the early hours of the morning and anything that includes spending more time with Seongwu is A-OK in his books.

So they do.

As the days later turn into weeks, nothing particularly earth shattering happens in the grand scheme of things. The thing about being friends since their first year of university, and now three years counting down the track, living together, everything they do continue to seem so... well, normal. They still watch countless late night movies squeezed onto Seongwu’s (now their) small couch, and on warm evenings go up to the building’s rooftop to have a beer (for Seongwu) and a grapefruit juice (for Minhyun) (Seongwu is very much used to it by now) and watch the sunset colors paint the sky together. Minhyun still wraps Seongwu up in a blanket burrito together with him during the cold winter months, and force feeds him chicken soup when he comes down with the flu (again).

But, slowly they come to realize the difference is in the details. The apartment is now completely dust free, and shoes aren’t strewn over the front entranceway anymore. Minhyun is in charge of cleaning, and nagging about cleaning, whilst Seongwu attempts to cook on days where they both aren’t too lazy to eat out. At first he screws up more meals than is edible, but with practice, he comes to learn exactly how Minhyun likes his home cooked kimchi jjigae.  

Seongwu continues to tolerate Minhyun’s skinship monster ways, even growing to crave it and reciprocating avidly (in private). They have plentiful petty arguments over subjects like who the best Marvel superhero is (Seongwu: Spiderman; Minhyun: Ironman), get into full playful bodily fights over the remote control, but now they also bicker over domestic things like the constant snack crumbs on the couch (Seongwu’s fault) or the scuffed, broken suitcase after their spontaneous trip to Japan during mid semester break (Minhyun’s fault).

They complain to each other about the general passing everyday issues (Seongwu vents about the lazy group mate in his class causing him to lose sleep because he’s had to pick up the slack whilst Minhyun whines about the itch on his back during an extra hot summer's day) like they always used to do. But they're also now able to subconsciously lean on each other’s shoulders during the bus ride home when they have coinciding class timetables and pepper each other's faces with gentle kisses whenever one seems particularly sad.

Despite the lack of major calculable change (minus the physical affection) to people outside their relationship, it is somewhat surprising that Minhyun and Seongwu still continue to discover many new things about each other.

Minhyun learns about the Seongwu who likes to get fried chicken delivery, sitting in his briefs eating it whilst listening to jazz at midnight. Seongwu who doesn’t like warm drinks, but likes to sing at the top of his lungs when he thinks no one is around. He learns about Seongwu who especially likes to listen to Minhyun’s singing voice more, both in the shower and in the darkness, lingering in his ear like a lullaby. Seongwu who likes to place too many possessive marks down the side of Minhyun’s neck before his scheduled hangouts with Dongho (not in jealousy, just in lust he says defensively).

Seongwu learns about the Minhyun who likes to travel two stations down just in order to eat burningly hot hotteok fresh off the street-side vendors just because. Minhyun who doesn’t like to eat whipped cream but likes to iron everything, including his underwear. He learns about Minhyun who also likes to trace the constellations of moles on Seongwu’s left cheek, with constellations in his eyes. Minhyun who secretly likes to tuck a tipsy Seongwu into bed, even after countless admonishments about the health of his liver because drunk Seongwu is an especially soft Seongwu.

It’s been years for Seongwu, and only months for Minhyun, but they both know love doesn’t measure itself in minutes or days.

 

* * *

 

"You always do that,” Seongwu protests, face mildly flushed as he deftly moves to grab the razor from the bathroom cabinet. It’s five past eight in the morning and the pair of them were getting ready for the day.

“Do what?”

“Kiss me before I’ve brushed my teeth, you masochistic sicko.”

“I don’t care about it,” Minhyun tells the truth as he dancingly side steps around Seongwu to grab his own toothbrush. He goes to sit on the closed toilet cover out of his boyfriend’s way, idly cleaning his teeth. A small warmth eases in his chest as he sees Seongwu run through his average boy machinations of splashing water on his face after shaving and then later cleaning messily with his gel wash.

He tosses Seongwu his towel from the rack nearby when he’s done before he even has to ask, who in return then repays the favor after Minhyun runs through his own thorough skincare regime. (“7 steps? Are you kidding?” Seongwu had first been aghast when he saw it, but on Minhyun’s persuasion, he’d picked up at least 4 of them. They are both rewarded with great skin.)

It’s soothing to hear the mundane puttering in the small bathroom for several minutes as they go about finishing their normal routine. Seongwu goes to drop a light kiss on Minhyun’s mouth, their now minty breaths mingling, "See isn't that so much better?" He walks back out to the bedroom to change in to his day outfit and Minhyun moves to do the same.

The two of them remove their pyjamas in favor of matching ripped jeans with a basic black t-shirt for Seongwu, and a cobalt blue jumper for Minhyun. They both have classes today, but in different departments and different buildings.

Minhyun also has a little bit more time before he has to go in and he plans to finish up his assignment that he left a little late. He blames Seongwu.

“Do you need food?” Minhyun throws the question over his shoulder as he puts the kettle on. When he hears a "No" being yelled (louder than need be since the other end of the not so big apartment is not that faraway), he grabs just two eggs out of the fridge and stretches high to reach for the frying pan, unsure how it got to the top of the cabinet. He is halfway through his breakfast preparation of making himself scrambled eggs when he is startled by the feeling of Seongwu pulling him around to deposit another kiss on Minhyun’s lips as he murmurs his goodbye.

"I'll miss you," Seongwu feigns a dramatic swoon before winking, hands still wrapped around Minhyun's body.

Minhyun's eyes curve as he smiles at other boy's antics. "Go, you're gonna miss the bus!" He says, shooing Seongwu out their apartment door, before hurriedly turning back to the eggs before they overcook. Today seems like it was going to be a good day.

 

* * *

 

Minhyun is pretty sure it’s death-o’clock when he wakes up with the feeling of cotton in his mouth and a vice grip around his head. He doesn’t drink, so he knows it’s not a hangover. But before he can even think about it anymore, he feels the sharp lurching in his stomach.

He makes quick work of shoving aside the blankets to stumble towards their bathroom. In less than ten seconds flat, he has the door locked and his head shoved in the toilet bowl, retching out the contents of their takeaway dinner from the night before.

Minhyun feels shaky as he slowly reaches up to flush the remains down the pipes. He can hear a faint knocking but his head is spinning so he goes to place it down on the cool tiles to try to stop the dizziness. A couple of seconds, maybe hours pass, and he keeps hearing a soft voice filter in through the corners, “Minhyun-ah, are you okay? Let me in.”

He croaks out a resolute, “No,” before clearing his throat. It feels gritty and stuck.  

“Seriously, let me help you. I mean, what do they say in the movies, in sickness and in health, right?”

“We’re not married! So no, you're not coming in.”

“Let’s just call it practice then,” Seongwu just replies back insufferably. He always had a reply for everything.

“If this is a proposal, I’m not marrying you, ever.” Minhyun wrinkles his nose at the vague smell permeating the bathroom, and how thoroughly hideous he feels right now. He’s seen Seongwu at his worst before (plenty of times), but for some reason doesn’t want to return the favor and allow him to see him in this state.

“I’m offended by the way, I already had the ring prepared. But whatever, I didn’t really want to marry you anyway. I only like you just a little.” Minhyun can hear the teasing note in his Seongwu's voice and his insides churns a little. He's unsure if it's because of the illness. “Anyway just open up, I don’t wanna break down the door. Our budget and my body can’t handle it.” Minhyun would laugh at the idea of his slim boyfriend trying to body slam against the thick wood, but he definitely feels too nauseous to do so right now. He makes an attempt to file the image away for later.

“I’m fine, just go back to bed,” Minhyun mutters tiredly, hoping Seongwu will comply, but inside he knows what a stubborn person his boyfriend can be, unfortunately. Some minutes pass before he hears the jiggling of the door handle and it pops open with a loud click. Damn it.

“Ah, there we go,” Seongwu yells victoriously, holding a metal paper clip in one hand before he stops short, giving Minhyun a once over. “Oh, you do look terrible.” He kneels down beside him, pressing a cold palm to his cheek. Minhyun wants to nose into it.

“No kidding, sherlock. I _feel_ terrible.” Minhyun resists the temptation and tries to fend off Seongwu’s hands instead. He can feel the sweat beading, and the way his bangs hang limply on his forehead, and groans, “Go away, I might be contagious.”

“Hmm, well we kissed about three hours ago, so you’ve already passed me your germs if you are. It’s probably food poisoning.” Seongwu moves to wet a small face towel to clean Minhyun’s face, and mouth. The damp cloth feels nice against his skin.

“Or do you think it's one of those mutated viral strains and the whole world is about to collapse?" Seongwu muses and continues prattling on about zombies, vaccines, and death. They had just watched the film 'Contagion' several nights ago, and for some reason Seongwu took a strange fascination to it as a secret science buff.

Minhyun squints, sometimes wishing someone would gag his boyfriend (he still could one day, he supposes). His eyes are hurting from the harsh, fluorescent light. He moans, still curled up on the ground, “Why is it only me? Why aren’t you sick then?”

Seongwu pats his stomach, just saying, “Steel,” as if that is the obvious answer, though he thinkingly adds, “Also guess I didn’t have the extra sides like you did. Maybe they were off..." He trails off before adding, "Ready to go back?" Minhyun nods. "Do you think you can walk?” Minhyun doesn’t know if his legs have the strength to get him back to bed so he just shakes his head 'no' weakly. Although he doesn’t really like to rely on others (he’s normally the motherly one) but in this very minute, he doesn’t feel like he has a choice but to accept the offer.

Minhyun feels a warm hand rubbing up and down on his back soothingly.

“Right, sweet cheeks, let’s get you to back to bed.” The laughably cliche pet name makes Minhyun feel a bit more queasy but it’s semi-tolerable.

“I think you’re trying to make me throw up again on purpose.”

“Who me, honey bunch? Never.” Even though Seongwu is slighter in frame than Minhyun, he makes the herculean effort to scoop the other up in his arms, almost staggering to the bed. Thankfully the journey is only a few steps. He is nice enough to place him down on the flat surface gently which is good because Minhyun doesn’t think any further jostling will be kind to his still gurgling stomach. “It’s gonna be fine. You’ve probably thrown up the worst of it but I’ll put something next to you just in case.”

As he is being tucked in, Minhyun feels his heavy eyes slip close, and he can feel the brushing of his damp hair away from his face. “You’re not burning up, so I think it’s just bad food. Go to sleep, I’ll be right here,” Seongwu says before tenderly placing a kiss on his eyebrow.

The last thing Minhyun thinks of before he falls back asleep is the utterly horrible thought of Seongwu having to clean his vomit out of a bowl. He wills his insides to behave and hopes to the ends of the earth it doesn’t happen.

 

 

(It does.)

 

* * *

 

Several weeks later, Minhyun is the picture of health and is about to reach the center of the campus quad when he spots Seongwu, Jaehwan and Daniel standing in the middle with several large plastic bags by their feet. He hears some interesting partial bites of the conversation so he hangs back a little at first to listen in. “Having a boyfriend is wonderful, you know you losers should really try it sometimes rather than ganging up on me like this.”

“Okay, firstly, you just made us go with you to buy a wide range of cleaning products from across town. We had to take two different buses!” (Oh yes, Minhyun remembers how excited he had been to hear the Costco in Jongno-gu was selling the newest miracle stain remover that his mother was raving about. He just had to try it. Oops.)

From his vantage point, Minhyun can see Jaehwan ticking each item off his imaginary list on his fingers, “Secondly, you actually vacuum your apartment, and you also do laundry on a weekly basis now. I mean—,” He pauses his tirade to take a big whiff at Seongwu’s shirt, “Is that febreze I smell? And no crinkles? Who even are you?”

“Shut up. It’s not a big deal to have nice smelling clothes and a clean apartment.” Minhyun cracks up inwardly, hearing Seongwu’s pathetic mumblings in an effort to defend his obviously changed self. It’s always fun to see Seongwu at the opposite end of all the casual barbs instead, even if he himself was partially the fault of it.

“You own coasters now. You are definitely domesticated, there’s no doubt about it,” Jaehwan says with an expression, exactly like one where the cat ate the canary.

Daniel scoffs with a grimace, “I think the more appropriate term is whipped.” They continue chattering on and Minhyun thinks it's probably time to save Seongwu.

He walks up to them just as he hears the tail end, with Daniel looking at his watch saying, “Anyway I have to go now, just make sure not to come back pregnant with a baby tomorrow. I’m not ready to babysit.” Jaehwan's dumb psycho laugh echoes through the quad, and through Minhyun's nightmares.

“Oh hi and bye hyung, enjoy the cleaning.” Daniel’s eyes crinkle with his signature smile, taking off down the pathway on his skateboard, arm in the air waving wildly behind him.

The three of them are left behind to stare in amazement at the retreating junior. It's a wonder everyone else outside their friend circle is cast under his charming spell. The rest of them know better. Seongwu yells into the wind behind him, “I think it’s thankful to all human kind that you don’t major in biology, Kang Daniel!”

“Hmm anyway, whipped or domesticated, I don’t think either is all that bad.” Minhyun moves to slide his arm around to clasp around Seongwu’s hips from behind before placing a light kiss on his nape as his fingers toy with the front belt loops. Along with febreze, Seongwu also smells like Minhyun’s favorite citrus body wash. “Right, Seongwu-ah?”

Before he can reply, Jaehwan interjects loudly to vehemently say, “Alright that's it, I’m gonna hurl. You guys are worse than Jinyoung and Daehwi. Please save your public displays of affections for later when I’m not around.” There is an exaggerated expression of revulsion on Jaehwan’s face. “I was against this relationship from the start, and I still stand by that sentiment, especially since all I get out of you two are disgusting groping sessions and forced grocery trips.”

“They are in their own league—”

“No one can be worse than them—”Both Minhyun and Seongwu say variations of the same thing about the excessive skinship their younger friends are known for, and chortle at each other when they hear it. Jinx.

Jaehwan pulls a face.

“Anyway, I merely asked you to come help me, you could’ve said no. And don’t get all jealous just because Sewoon isn’t responding to your own gross pick up lines,” Seongwu chuckles dryly, leaning back into the comforts of Minhyun’s body, happy for the extra warmth in the late January wind. The vibrations of his laughter thrum through Minhyun.  

Seongwu just gets a middle finger in response because everyone including Jaehwan knows what he says is the truth. “Call us if you want tips.”

 

* * *

 

Valentine’s day is a much more nerve-wrecking affair this year, since he actually has a boyfriend to spend it with for once. Minhyun knows that Seongwu doesn’t even care about the day itself since he’s heard plenty about it through the past week hanging out with their single friends (“It’s just commercialized bullcrap forcing us to spend our hard earned money!” “Don’t lie and say you don’t like the chocolates, you fat ass.”) but he still felt the pressure to make it a nice time for the both of them.

The only trouble was for everything that he had prepared, he doesn’t exactly get to execute it. He mournfully thinks about the ingredients sitting in the fridge that he had painstakingly picked and chosen so he could make Seongwu’s favorite dish for dinner, and all the candles and silly romantic rose petals that he was going to ironically scatter around their apartment knowing that Seongwu would probably have had a fit trying to tolerate the excess cheesiness.

The look on his face would have been priceless.

Minhyun has been running around all day doing things he wasn’t even meant to. Earlier this afternoon, he ended up stuck at the local hospital that he normally volunteers once a week at. He had only meant to pop in for a few minutes to drop off the latest idol albums that he had promised some of the kids from the children’s ward that he would, but was roped into helping decorate the entire unit for the upcoming monthly dance party. (“You’re tall and strong! Hang this up.” Who would be cruel enough to refuse?)

Several strenuous hours later, he then found himself having to redo parts of his assignment at the computer lab when the useless technology had malfunctioned and because it was due that night itself, he had no choice in the matter but to suck it up and sit there to finish it. That set him back at least another two hours.

The next hurdle had come in the form of another drunken devil. On his way to the subway to finally get back to the apartment, Minhyun by chance ran into his boss from his previous internship and unfortunately was forced into having a drink with him. Not wanting to be rude, and possibly ever so slightly grateful for the networking opportunity (even though everyone around them were coupled up and his brain kept blaring “go home to Seongwu!”) he couldn’t say no. Minhyun just didn’t think it would end up taking three hellish hours in which he ended up packing the overly tipsy man in a taxi, bidding him a thankful, fervent “goodbye, see you again soon sir”.

Minhyun is now currently tapping his foot on the train floor, anxiously looking at his watch which is alarmingly showing him: 9:57 pm. For sure way past dinner time. It didn’t help that he had forgotten his cell phone today too (what else?) and he couldn’t even message Seongwu to say he was stuck and for him to go ahead and eat without him.

When he finally reaches his destination, Minhyun fumbles around to punch in the code to their door. The apartment is dark, bar the light emanating from the TV playing one of the late night dramas in the living room.

There is an open can of beer on the coffee table and Seongwu is curled up on the corner of the couch, folded into the smallest of positions, and Minhyun just melts. He spots his own phone sitting square on the kitchen counter, and when he swipes the home screen open, he sees five new missed phone calls, and twenty kakao messages from Seongwu amongst others, which makes him feel dreadful.

Minhyun places his bag down on the ground and walks over to his sleeping human. He doesn't want to wake him up but he knows Seongwu was going to end up with a crick in his neck if he stayed like that for the next ten hours so he softly shakes the other male, whispering, "Seongwu-ah, wake up."

Seongwu stirs, muttering under his breath, “I was about to call the cops.” He yawns, stretching his arms over his head, “You’re never late.” Minhyun makes an apologetic face and hurriedly tries to explain the predicaments that befell him all day.

Seongwu hums and nods in answer, not really showing any displeasure at the situation. He just merely points to the microwave, saying he cooked for Minhyun if he was still hungry, the latter who in return shakes his head and goes to lead his sleepy boyfriend to their bedroom.

Walking in however, Minhyun is surprised to see the rose petals that he had bought and stashed away currently a second bed covering the floor in red. A strangled laugh escapes his throat, “What is all this?”

“You wanted a nice Valentine’s Day, so I thought I’d help,” Seongwu simply says.

Minhyun’s heart bursts.

They later lie in bed, Seongwu this time curled into his side rather than alone on the couch. “This is nice, we should do it more often,” He says, tracing his fingers along Minhyun’s side, soothing the pale sensitive skin that got a little chafed in the process.

“Honestly, I’m not sure how much more we can do this. We have sex pretty often, maybe more than the average couple don’t you think?” Minhyun gets a sharp hit on the chest for that.

Seongwu rolls his eyes, “I mean the cuddling and the lying in bed, and knowing that there’s nowhere else we want to be more right now. Well, I hope it’s the same in your case too. It feels right, you feel like home.” His fingers continue to dance over Minhyun’s body, like playing a piano. Minhyun has lost track of the amount of times Seongwu stuns him.

“You’re being way too sentimental right now, are you drunk? Or feverish?” Minhyun teases his boyfriend, pretending to check his forehead for a temperature.

Seongwu just bats his hands away, and all but harrumphs. "I'll show you sentimental."

Minhyun grins.

This is the best Valentine’s Day he’s ever had.

 

* * *

 

“But I’ve only had one— okay, fine, maybe ten or like fifteen drinks,” Seongwu giggles in Minhyun’s face, lips wet and eyes dark as he throws both palms up, wiggling his fingers in the air. He then almost strangles Minhyun when his hands suddenly reach out to grab the collar of his shirt in an attempt to steady himself when he stumbles forward. “Whoopsie, I just tripped! Wait, watch me do the grapevine! Seriously, I can still have one more.”

“No way,” Minhyun replies sternly as he takes in Seongwu’s pink cheeks and faltering steps, “You are already way past just drunk.” He grabs his boyfriend’s hand, intertwining their fingers and firmly steers him away from the middle of the crowded hall, weaving past the numerous guests.

They were currently attending Seongwu’s family friend’s wedding ceremony who had decided to hold a more western reception including a large open bar that Seongwu didn’t hesitate to take advantage of. He seemed fine at first when Minhyun left him to use the bathroom, but in the amount of time he had to wait in line, Seongwu must have had several more shots.

When they finally round the corner to a less noisy area, he pushes Seongwu down into a chair who surprisingly sits quietly, only peering up at him with a pout. It’s a pout that might normally soften Minhyun, if they were perhaps in bed on an early Sunday morning, or if they were at the grocery store and Seongwu was asking for his favorite snacks. But when it comes to pouting, alcoholic beverages and Ong Seongwu, Minhyun remains staunch against it. He does get a little exasperated though because over the years, he’s constantly berated Seongwu for his eagerness for drinks but somehow it goes in one ear and out the other. He never seems to learn despite the miserably blinding headaches he experiences the next day, and Minhyun is always there to pick up the pieces.

He signals one of the waiters over to grab him a glass of water.

Usually not one to initiate much contact when sober, Seongwu becomes the complete opposite when tipsy. He is especially affectionate today. “Wow, your skin is so soft and smooth,” Seongwu is gazing at him, wide eyed and he can’t seem to stop stroking Minhyun’s cheeks with both hands. “You are just so pretty, Hw-Hwang Minhyun,” He slurs dramatically before gently pinching at Minhyun’s bottom lip, bluntly announcing, “Mine.” He then adds, “I wanna kiss your pretty lips. My lips.”

Before Minhyun has the chance to respond, he feels a soft mouth crashing against his face. It’s not exactly the most romantic since Seongwu’s accuracy is not particularly the best in his current state, and Minhyun’s not sure if it’s on purpose that Seongwu keeps constantly missing the target. It makes him smile before he cups the back of Seongwu’s head to help guide him home.

It’s short however, because Seongwu suddenly pulls back to look at him in square in the eye, saying, “Riiiiight, so I think I’m really drunk right now and I think you shouldn’t take advantage of me.” His pupils are a little glazed over and hair mussed from running his hands too many times through it.

Minhyun doubles over in silent fits of laughter as Seongwu whines sullenly, “Why’re you laughing at me?”

“I’m not, I’m—, I’m laughing with you,” Minhyun tries to soothe his boyfriend patiently, stroking the stray wavy hair back into place.

“Kay,” He’s placated easily like a child presented with a lollipop. Minhyun murmurs his thanks the waiter who has brought back the water for Seongwu who stares suspiciously at it initially, but obediently drinks the whole thing at Minhyun’s prodding.

“Let’s go home and eat _ramen_.” Seongwu’s eyebrows do his wiggly dance movement, which usually come about when he thinks he’s being clandestine, obviously completely forgetting his statement about not indulging in nefariousness not even two minutes ago.

Minhyun shakes his head in resignation at the sexual innuendo, but his words come out in agreement as he replies, “Sure.” What he actually means is that he’ll physically feed him with an actual bowl of noodles to soak up the alcohol, but Seongwu doesn’t need to know that at this very minute.

Seongwu’s face lights up as he says, “You are the best, the very bestest. In the whole wide world! I knew I picked well when I decided to fall in love with you.” His ramble is accompanied by flying hands that gesture frantically about him. “Because you take care of me, even when I’m a dumbass and keep drinking too much, or when I steal all your beef, but you let me do it anyway, and I love you So Much.” He punctuates his proclamation with a nuzzle into Minhyun’s jaw and places two loud smacking kisses on it.

Minhyun bites his lip to stop himself descending into another round of chuckles, just allowing his boyfriend to drape himself over him. Even though this is probably meant to be one of those special moments, the surrounding context is pretty hilarious. He’s been in this position a few times now, but it never gets boring with Seongwu. The warmth in his chest from the declaration is always still a wonderful feeling too, despite coming from drunken mouths. Seongwu is a dumbass sometimes, but he's Minhyun's dumbass. “C’mon babe, let’s get you up and going.”

“Wait, ugh, my head. I’m so hot. Did someone turn off the AC or something,” Seongwu moves to tug at his tie, pulling frantically at his buttoned collar. He ends up almost scratching himself in the process since his fingers keep slipping clumsily. Minhyun clicks his tongue, and pushes Seongwu’s impatient hands away. He goes to slowly unravel the tie, placing it in his own jacket pocket and unbuttons the top two buttons, though he is unprepared for the sharp gasp that follows.

“I knew it! You just want to get me naked right?” Seongwu’s face is a mask of shock, like someone had just robbed him of his innocence. However, his expression then immediately contorts into a leer as he goes to whisper conspiratorially in Minhyun’s ear, “We’re in public. I didn’t know you were into that kinda kinky stuff. Mm, I like it.”

Minhyun eyes shines with mirth as he listens to Seongwu continue to mumble on about the conservation of body heat, chemistry and other scientific theories. Oh boy, they were in for a long night.  

 

* * *

 

ong ♡  
  
it’s raining save me pls  
  
i told you to take an umbrella!  
  
why don’t i ever listen to you :(  
  
because you’re an idiot  
  
give me 10 minutes  


 

It’s a good thing Minhyun is only a few blocks away to the library. He loves Seongwu, but not enough to have taken the bus back to campus, especially since it has been an especially crappy day and all he wants to do is go home and stay home. (Fine, he would have just called him a taxi, he’s not a bad boyfriend.) The pouring down of rain and the alarmingly crackles of thunder in the sky is a nice representation of how he feels right now.  

Grimacing at the way his shoes feel kind of squelchy with water, he moves as fast as he can across to the gigantic glass building that is his target. He accidentally slams into another student, dropping all his books onto the ground. Into a puddle. Great, this day is going from bad to disastrous. When he manages to enter the automatic sliding doors, he quickly shakes off his umbrella before setting off to find his boyfriend, simultaneously typing into his phone a “where are you???”. The wet books are still dripping all over his shoes.

Annoyed, with no answer from the man in question and not being able to find him in the especially crowded library, Minhyun can feel his mood starting to get even more sour. He finally spots Seongwu after a further eight minutes of searching, standing by the second floor vending machine laughing loudly in that sort of obnoxious way with Sungwoon, their friend and college senior. Seongwu’s hair is floppy as usual with a small tuft sticking out the left side, and is wearing one of Minhyun’s favorite shirts.

On a typical day, his heart would probably clench in response at the sight of his boyfriend but for some unfathomable reason, Minhyun experiences a surge of anger looking at the scene instead which is very unusual for him. He can feel he’s almost reaching the end of his tether and is about to snap, and it should have been a sign to walk away but of course, he doesn’t.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“My savior!” Seongwu doesn’t seem to pick up on the dark cloud hovering on Minhyun’s head, moving in to happily hug him close. Minhyun just shuffles out of the way, using the excuse of making room for a bunch of pedestrians in the hallway. He feels exhausted, grumpy and ever so irritated at the way Seongwu is oblivious sometimes and goes through life expecting everyone to work around him.

He hasn’t seen the other male all day, and remembers his instructions for Seongwu to buy them the particular groceries they needed for dinner tonight since he had more time in between classes today to spare. Minhyun doesn’t see any of the food items in question with Seongwu and his agitation increases immediately to another level. He glowers at his boyfriend and gets straight to the point, pretty much accusing him of being thoughtless. He knows inside he is currently being really unfair on him, but hey, life isn’t fair all the time either and Minhyun can’t stop his feelings and the words that are just regurgitating out of him right now.  

There’s a tense period of silence, and Sungwoon very perceptively cites an excuse for a quick getaway leaving Seongwu and Minhyun standing there in the corridor alone. Seongwu is quiet for once and without answering, he goes into one of the group meeting rooms nearby leaving Minhyun behind slightly confused. His head is still splitting, and he feels a tight pressure in his chest.

Before Minhyun can blink, Seongwu is back out shoving a stupid humongous head of broccoli and a bag of potatoes into his hands on top of the books, eyes flashing sharply. “Little faith in me, huh?” The simple question is enough to make Minhyun’s heart drop and for the pain in his ribs to intensify.

Seongwu continues, his words coming out quietly but bluntly, “Fuck you and your high horse, Hwang Minhyun.”

Minhyun is well aware of how rare an angry Seongwu can be, and he immediately regrets his outburst, not just because he is now at the receiving end, but also because he feels completely guilty for expecting the worst. Minhyun stares into the space for a quick two seconds but timidly follows Seongwu back into the room where he has stalked off to. He drops the countless items in his hands messily onto the table, before moving to wrap his arms around the fuming boy standing in the corner.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry,” Minhyun repeats over and over again. He feels Seongwu making a feeble attempt to shake him off, but he clings like a barnacle on his boyfriend not allowing it. “It’s just been a really bad day, and I know I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“I can't believe you even yelled at me in front of Sungwoon-hyung! You made me feel like a child.” Minhyun can’t see Seongwu’s face, but he can hear the words coming out soft and small.

“It’s all my fault. I don’t even know why I jumped to conclusions like that,” Minhyun replies gently and sincerely, finally able to turn a less reluctant Seongwu around to face him, holding his face in between his hands. It’s true, Seongwu does have a few faults (who doesn’t) but it’s not usually enough to make him explode like this. He thinks it’s the combination of the late start this morning, a spilled burning coffee, the completely inept teaching assistant that didn’t want to help him, the awful phone call from his mom saying his grandma was in the hospital, and finally culminating with the wet books and shoes. Honestly though, Minhyun knows all of that really shouldn’t be excuses.

Seongwu just huffs, mumbling into Minhyun’s shirt collar, “I know I’m a shitty person sometimes, and I forget to do things that you ask but I hope you know I’m trying.” He lifts his head to look into Minhyun’s eyes and adds, “I’m sorry too by the way, for cursing at you.”  

"I do," Minhyun soothes, sighing with relief that their initial anger is quick to dissipate as it was to appear. He leans his forehead forward to rest on Seongwu’s and they stand there for several moments just like that, the two of them.

(Jaehwan comes in and makes a noise of distaste, throwing a folder at them, telling them to get a room. Seongwu just whines and says they did and for their friend to get the fuck out.)    

 

* * *

 

Thursday aren’t usually anything special, Minhyun usually does his volunteering stint and Seongwu has class and his broadcasting club meeting. They both like to wind down in the evening doing their own thing but tonight especially, it seems Seongwu has other plans for them.

“Are you even listening to me?” Seongwu had placed his phone down after getting bored of all the YouTube videos listed, and had been babbling on about Jaehwan’s latest failure with Sewoon. Honestly, Minhyun couldn’t really care anymore about the topic. He had been badgered repeatedly by Jaehwan himself through the week, and if someone wasn’t going to take his advice, there was no helping them.

“Shh Seongwu, I’m reading,” Minhyun replies back, a slight warning note in his voice, but if anyone listened closely, there isn’t any bite in his tone. He’s used to the constant distraction. Seongwu usually goes at a million miles per hour, and can never sit still for longer than a film length, and Minhyun has already ignored him for the last forty pages.

“C’mon, you can’t expect me to believe that your old dusty book of poetry is more interesting than spending time with me?” Seongwu grumbles, before attempting to employ a coquettish expression, fully coupled with a seductive lip bite, as if to emphasize what his boyfriend is missing out on.

“Actually—” Minhyun blinks rapidly, before smiling ever so slightly, “It sure is.” (He admits he only responds in this way because he knows what the consequences will be.)

Seongwu’s tone is sly and devious when he replies, “Ah, is that a challenge I hear?” Minhyun feels the hot breath ghosting over his ear and he shivers. Bingo. Although he does sometimes get concerned he has very little self control when it comes to Seongwu (he hasn’t been able to get through his normal amount of leisure reading in the past ten months they’ve been going out, for god’s sake) the temptation is always much too strong and overcomes him. He thought the honeymoon period would only last a few weeks at the most.

“Not at all. I only have a few more pages, so let me be.”

“Okay, just read your book then,” Seongwu says, voice turning low and commanding, seemingly like he’ll leave Minhyun alone. But his words belie his true intention, considering his following actions.

Minhyun tries his hardest to refocus back onto the page, but Seongwu’s insistent ministrations makes it kind of difficult causing the translated words of Friedrich Nietzsche to mix together in a haze of letters. It also doesn’t help when he feels wet, open kisses pressed onto the side of his neck, leaving warm impressions right over his most delicate areas.

Giving in to a frustrated growl, he squeezes his eyes shut. This poetry thing is definitely becoming a lost cause. He can’t think of anything other than Seongwu invading his personal space, and the heat spreading across his skin. The fresh cottony smell that is Seongwu assaults his senses and is very… distracting. “You’re killing me here.”

“I know,” Seongwu looks at Minhyun through his thick eyelashes, dark and a little smug, the sight of a man who knows exactly what he wants and exactly what he’s doing. He leans down to close the space between them and presses his tongue against Minhyun’s lips, delving deep and hard.  

“Just give up, there’s plenty of time to read that later. You know what? I’ll even let you recite your poetry to me in bed once we’re done if you like. We can call it round two foreplay.”

Minhyun bursts out into peals of easy laughter and shuts his book with a snap, tossing it lightly onto the table. It’s hopeless. He’s hopeless. “You’re insatiable.” The clarity of the memory from two nights ago hits him with full force, hips knocking into corners, bruised lips and fast, unyielding kisses in the shadows. Minhyun has never been so happily exhausted.

But instead of responding, not even in kisses, Seongwu just twirls on his heel and walks away towards their shared bedroom. Minhyun follows him and watches as Seongwu just stands there in middle of the room, grinning like an idiot, a bright smile stretching across his face.  

Several beats pass in the late of the night.

“So are you gonna fuck me or not?” Minhyun simply asks when his boyfriend doesn’t make a move to initiate any further contact.

Seongwu groans, a low and raspy tone that fills the room, “Hell, it’s such a turn on when you curse. It’s almost like dirty talk to me.” He fiddles with the buttons of his shirt but doesn’t undo them yet, a pointed look on his face as he goes to make himself comfortable, lying back on the bed propped up by his elbows behind him. “Who would’ve thought, cool and calm Hwang Minhyun, a hidden freak in the sheets. Say it again. Say fuck me again.” A shit-eating grin that is so typical of Seongwu color his lips.  

The tips of Minhyun’s ears turn red but he has a sharp glint in his eyes as he slowly advances on Seongwu, “Shut up. You seriously talk way too much.”

“Hold on, why does this feel like déjà vu all over again,” Seongwu feels warm at the memory of their first kiss. “Anyway you liar, I know you love my mouth.” He ends his sentence with a purse of the offending part in an offering.

Minhyun just eyes his boyfriend with an amused expression. He moves to cage him with both his arms and legs, straddling against his hips. He shifts ever so little in order just to get more comfortable, and Seongwu moans, the prettiest sound to leave his lips.

“Oh my god, have I told you how much I love my life?”

“Guess domestication does have its perks?” Minhyun says smirking as he peels off his shirt, throwing it in a heap on the ground in a completely uncharacteristic manner. He pushes Seongwu back down to lie flat by his shoulders onto the pillows and makes fast work of divesting the other male of his clothes, only fumbling somewhat with the belt. It’s not like it’s their first time, but for some reason Minhyun continues to feel the slight intermittent trembling of fingers. He finally gets the leather to unbuckle and pulls it quickly through the loops.

“Up,” He says nudging at Seongwu’s hips to lift in order to provide him an easier time to pull his pants off, who gladly assists in the process of getting rid of both their bottoms. “So hmm, what do you think we should have for dinner tomorrow?” Minhyun begins conversationally, as though they are both taking a walk in the park, and not lying in bed naked and full of sexual frustration. He punctuates each next word with a kiss on different parts of Seongwu’s face, “Pasta?” Temple. “BBQ?” Nose. “Galbi-jim?” Jaw. “Dumplings?” Moles. All three of them.

Seongwu squirms and grouses for him to shut up too. Minhyun just laughs. Seongwu then eagerly slides a hand onto Minhyun’s ass, copping a quick feel before flipping them around, back to calling the shots. “Let’s just say I’m not that hungry for food so let me just use my godforsaken mouth for better things.”

Seongwu is true to his word and fucks him through the first release, before getting Minhyun all worked up again as fast as he can blink. They are both panting harshly by the time they pull away to catch their breath, and Minhyun can hear the broken pleas of desperate begging pouring out of him.

A short tiring period later when they are left both completely spent, coupled with soft fresh bruises over collarbones and chests. Seongwu’s arm tightens around Minhyun’s waist when he asks, “You alright?”

“Yeah, perfectly dandy.” Minhyun rolls to lie flat on his back staring up at the ceiling, ribs heaving a little. “Just need to catch my breath. God, we’re getting old.”

“Speak for yourself, gramps.”

Minhyun doesn’t bother to deign his boyfriend’s jibe with a response (he’s only a few weeks older than Seongwu thank you very much), except a small noise of contentment betrays him from the comfortable ease he feels. They slowly clean themselves up before settling back down in bed again. Seongwu goes to kiss Minhyun, soft and leisurely, and it just feels so damn nice. He notches his face in the curve of Seongwu’s shoulder.

He’s almost asleep when he hears the confession blurt out of Seongwu’s mouth, tone gentle and vulnerable, painting the silence of the room. “You know I love you right?”

“Mhm,” Minhyun mumbles half heartedly, not really listening to the words too carefully because he is just so, so tired. The blood still rushing to his head and ears doesn’t really help the situation either, “But don’t think that will get you out of cleaning the sheets tomorrow. This is all your fault.”

There is a slight pause before he hears a petty, indignant reply, “Hey asshole, that’s all you can say? You’re not going to say it back to me?”

Minhyun’s head lifts up to allow Seongwu’s petulant visage to enter his line of sight. He pinches one cheek in jest before it turns into a caress, dragging his thumb along a chiseled jawline. He drops his head back down, this time his lips coming into contact with Seongwu’s chest instead, muttering against hot flushed skin, “I didn’t say it because I thought you already knew. But if you must hear it, of course, I love you too.”

Completely and undeniably.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i will live and die by onghwang and if i can convert more people then my job is done ; ♡ j


End file.
